The Past The Present and The Future
by dimiksgirl123
Summary: When the Avengers go missing they leave behind their children. Red skull is back and helps Snow create the Hunger Games. They grow up not knowing who their parents they find out and try to lead a rescue mission to save them but their life as they know it is all about to change. Please review this is my first story thank you! Steve/Peggy Tony/Pepper Clint/Natasha Bruce/o/c Thor/Jane
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Miranda. This is my first Story on here so take it easy. I like criticism but please don't be harsh. I saw the movies _The Hunger Games and The Avengers_. So this is an idea I had for a while it's been driving me crazy. So what happened if all the Avengers had children? So basically the plot is all the avengers had children including Bruce Banner (I couldn't leave him out).

So the pairing goes like this:

Steve Rogers/ Peggy Carter (daughter 17 Rosemary Elizabeth Rogers)

Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts (daughter Vanessa Mary Stark 16)

Clint Barton/ Natasha Romanoff (is that how spell) (twins 17 Katniss Jessica Barton and David Gale Barton)

Bruce Banner/Annabelle Swanson (daughter16 Primrose Demi Banner)

Thor / Jane (son 16 Gabriel Zachary Foster)

Nick Fury and Agent Coulson (no they are not dating they just in captivity mentioned in the story

* * *

Okay now back to the plot so after the whole crisis was Loki and crap they started normal missions to be the superheroes they were always meant to be. So what happens when Hydra pops up again? Well they go to stop them. But, Hydra has figured out time travel so they bring back Peggy Carter to get Steve trapped This causes uproar he saves her this is how she becomes his wife. This is how President Snow came to be in power. He works with Hydra and creates the hunger games. Now the children are just barely young enough to remember their parents so when they go missing shield disbands and each take the children to district 12 where they believe they will be safe. Now it's been 16 years since the hunger games started and the children are worried they know nothing of their parents and how they were missing all they know is that the growing up in a world that the elders never saw a coming and they're worried for the children's safety. Now granted each child shows the skills their parents had. So when Katniss goes to the hunger games they think its times tell the children of what really happened. They tell of the true identities. But Peeta never made it back from the hunger games because he was killed (sorry Peeta fans but I can fit him into the story he will be mentioned). And for the record Gale and Katniss love each other like brother and sister not the other way that would be just is gross. On with the story for forget disclaimer I do not know any Marvel characters mentioned in the story or the hunger games characters I do** own** the kids there based off some people I know. This is also not edited. On with the story.

* * *

Prologue

Rosemary POV.

Vanessa, Katniss, Gale, Primrose and Zach are all sitting in a room with me when my mom comes in not Peggy Carter but, Maria Hill. We'll just found out that our identities have the one big lie so right now I'm a little ticked off. We had to find out what happened to our real parents so we called this meeting. This past month has been one hell of a ride finding out that my real parents were missing and haven't been seen in 16 years since these damned hunger games happened makes me really fucking mad. Honestly what am I supposed to do smile and say it's all good? No, I am pissed off as I'm sure you know that by now.

"I want to thank you all for coming" said my fake mother "I know that this last couple of month have been hard on you all"." No really it took you all this time to figure it out" said Primrose "Hey I thought I was supposed to be the smartass of the group.' Said Vanessa. "I mean after all my dad is Tony Stark. Who has been missing from my life for let's say 17 years. I'm never going to forgive you guys for keeping this a secret.'

'I'm in the same boat with you' everyone said. "Why did you keep it a secret for so long we could have stopped the hunger games. God knows how many children's life including Peeta's life.' That came from Katniss who had been quiet this entire time. You could see the pain her face. She felt guilty I sure as hell did.

"That's enough "coming from Maria.

"The reason we didn't tell you is because we were afraid of what would happen if the Capital found out" she said."You guys are the kids of the Avengers." They would stop at nothing to kill you guys we were just following orders to save your life another year old enough it's come time that you helped save your parents life I do not know what happened but all I know is your parents are still alive. Red skull was a World War II leader and he should have been killed by Steve Rogers or Captain America. But Intel shows that he still alive and kicking and he's been working with snow for a while and this is how the hunger games came to be."

'What the hell are you talking about? What's America?" This came from Zach who had been quiet. That was unusual for him he liked to act like an idiot before all this happened.

"America is what this place was named before Snow took over" Maria said. She continued on "Your parents are still alive. We think that they were put in some time of sleep and they haven't aged that's what the spies are telling us."

'You guys have spies in the Capital. I guess I underestimated you guys. I didn't think you guys were that sophisticated." That came from Gale. Who looked at the group as we started to laugh.

Maria looked red face I just smiled and said" You kept this from us. You lied to us for 17 years and now you're expecting the mistake you made to disappear. It's not that easy. Your really in over your head right now. I think that you probably ought to walk away and let us calm down for a while because honestly I have so many different feelings I'm happy and sad and right now I feel like crying because I don't know if my mom and dad still alive and you have been lying to me for 17 years you're not my mom. And you sure as hell not someone I would trust. If I were you I would walk out that door and leave. because right now you're in over your head and I am calling your bluff."

Maria looked at me she look like she wanted to cry. I just give her a sad smile and "My life could have been different we all could've had a family right now." I couldn't even speak I was crying so bad all that anger and frustration came out in tears . Maria tried to hug me be but Vanessa walked over and said "Get out now. "

And with that she gave me one sad look with tears falling down her face. She was someone that I used to. She walked towards the door opened it looks back at us smiled and walked away.

"Well that was just one big cluster fuck" and that came from Vanessa. I just looked at her and shook my head.

"So our parents are a live and in the Capital." Coming from Prim

'"Yep, and we are going to rescue them" said Katniss.

"You crazy' said Gale "it's a suicide mission no one would go."

"That's why I'm going" I said "anyone else in?"

"Me too "said Zach

"I guess" said Prim

"Count me in you guys need someone to fly the plane and I know you can figure out. " Said Vanessa

"I guess need someone who is responsible and that sure as hell ain't any of you." Gale finally said

"Honey, you are not that mature." said Katniss

"So it's settled. Meet at the peacekeepers building in one hour. They have a hovercraft I've been working in. And I'm pretty sure I can borrow it. We would just have to set it down outside the capital's limits because they would they would see it on the radar." Said Vanessa.

"Okay, weapons and communication devices you will need we need six headsets and the computer from Vanessa to hack into the system." I said.

"So before we go what should call a colorful little group here" said Prim.

"That's a good question will decide on the way there." I said.

I think we have gone mad

* * *

So this is my first story and it is for some advice please keep it nice sorry it's probably pretty boring it will get better as we get deeper into the story.

Please leave a review of what you thought

Thank you and have a good night day morning whatever time you're reading this

By- by

Miranda


	2. Flashbacks

A/N: So I do know if anyone's reading the story. So if could leave a review on what you thought that would be nice. And I'm sorry for all the mistakes to let you know I'm dyslexic so this is really hard for me to do that would be why there's so many mistakes. I will try to go back and fix any that I see.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that I'm using besides Marvel owns some characters Suzanne Collins owns some other character's.

* * *

Flashback Steve and Peggy

Steve and Peggy had just got through with their date. Peggy was still set for teaching Steve the basics of dance. It had gone fairly okay he had only stepped on her foot twice which was an improvement from last time. They were laughing and thinking about their daughter who was just turning one. Quite a year Peggy being brought to the future by Hydra, finding out Peggy was pregnant with his daughter at the time was quite a shocker to him and the others. The others joked that he couldn't get it done before with a shocked. Tony asked if it was possible that he had some help. Let's just say his teeth got straightened out by a certain super soldier and a woman with a nice right hook. Let's just say he had come.

Steve and Peggy were walking home when they heard a strange noise. Steve had turned around to see what was when a bunch of Hydra troops jumped out and started them. He was determined to get Peggy out of there when there was knockout gas thrown. They don't remember much besides the fact that they might never see their daughter Rosemary again this brought tears to both of their eyes. Steve looked at Peggy she started to fall to the ground the last thing he remembers was yelling you'll never get my daughter before he passed out.

When Steve and Peggy didn't come home, Maria was worried she was afraid something had happened to them. So she called Peggy's cell phone to find out that Steve and Peggy never made it home. When she called when she called Phil, They set up a search party to find out that Steve and Peggy had been abducted they found their stuff lying on the sidewalk with a picture of the daughter on the ground.

This worried Maria because that meant she now had to look after Rosemary and she decided from that day forward she would never let anything happen to Capt. America's daughter even if it meant lying to her to save her life.

From that day forward the team kept the lookout for any signs of Steve and Peggy. The team was a mess they lost the team meeting and a very spunky spontaneous agent. They were pronounced missing in action.

From that day forward they kept a very close eye on Rosemary afraid that they might try to take her away to.

Still flashback Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts

Tony was the happiest in a live. He had a daughter and wife in the perfect team minus the fact that Steve and Peggy were still missing. It caused Tony a lot of worry he was afraid that the same thing might happen to him and his wife.

His daughter barely 5 months old was showing that she was very smart it would be just like him and Pepper. He would wake up in the middle of the night and walk over to the nursery and watch his daughter sleep. It brought tears to his eyes it made him think his life over the life he wants his daughter to lead.

One night he decided that he should take Pepper out on a date. So he took her out to a very nice dinner and a club so they could dance and have fun because they know that a baby can suck the life out of you. On the way to the club the car stopped all of a sudden and there was shouting. All of a sudden they heard gunshots. Pepper was scared Tony had the Ironman bracelet when the windows broke and gas came pouring it. They felt really tired all of a sudden. Pepper was crying as for the fact she may never see her beautiful Vanessa again. Tony had to he was scared at the fact his wife and him were going to make it out he thought. And then all of a sudden it clicked together these are the same people that took Steve and Peggy. He tried to call somebody but he's had already passed out.

Rodney was worried they should've been back by now. When he tried calling Tony only got was his voicemail. So he called Phil and told him what happened and how it went straight to voicemail normally Tony answers his phone since having his daughter. Phil began to piece it together and all made sense the same people have the same motive trying to get rid of the Earth's mightiest heroes.

They put Vanessa under Maria Hill's watch just like they did with Rosemary. This scared them though because that the second of Avengers to go missing. And there had been break-ins in the system something was up and they need to figure it out now before the rest of the team went missing.

Clint Burton/ Natasha Romanoff

Clint and Natasha could not be happier they've been married a year and now Natasha and given birth to two beautiful twins. Burton had his work cut out for between spy love and secret agent missions +2 kids he had a feeling that this was going to be the hardest mission yet.

Flying back to the US after visiting family in Russia where his two kids had been born was a trick. At least until they got back to the safety of the Shield compound. Only to find out that they had no leads on Steve and Peggy or Tony and Pepper. His kids had just turned one and he was afraid that the same thing might happen to and Natasha. Tony's daughter was just five months old and didn't know anything about this and Steve's daughter was just turning one to.

Needless to say Shield was on high alert. Two of their agents had gone missing and their families were broken. So when Phil told him that he and Natasha had to go on a mission because they found a Hydra base he was scared this family could broken up just like everyone else's

But he accepted he wanted to find the girl's parents visit was not fair to them they were like two little nieces to him they were all one family that was getting broke up in this scared have even more.

On the way to the compound Natasha looked at Clint said "I'm scared what if we don't come back and our children left behind"

Clint looked at her and said "we're doing this to get to little girl's parents back all began when Steve and Peggy went missing. I want those little girls to grow up with their fathers and mothers. It's not fair for them to grow up without their parents and I'll be damned if that happens to two nicer girls they are like my family."

Natasha looked at Clint and said "We never thought we were one big family but now that you mention it we were like one big happy family."

All of a sudden there was a big explosion. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and with a sad look in their eyes they begin to fight only for an electrical shock to the floor and been knocked Clint and Natasha out. The last thing they remembered was in man was a very red face laughing at them.

Bruce Banner/Annabelle Swanson

Bruce and Annabelle had just put Primrose down to bed. She had turned one month ago and a lot has happened. Bruce had just found out that Clint and Natasha are missing to. Bruce had a feeling that he and Annabelle were next. He had received a call that he Annabelle along with Primrose were going to be moved to a high security place until they could find out what was going on. But he had a feeling that wasn't went last.

All of a sudden he heard Annabelle screaming. He is fixing to see what happened when he felt dizzy and tired all of a sudden and he passed out. Before he was out cold he heard a little girl crying and Annabelle crying. He felt like he had failed before he knew it Annabelle was excited and his daughter was left alone in the apartment.

5 min. later Shield busted in the apartment only to find Primrose in her crib crying. Phil and Nick walked in the apartment. Fury and Agent Coulson were pissed they can believe that Bruce and Annabelle were gone and to see Primrose in Agent Bills arms. Fury looked at the child and said" Why does this keep happening we have lost everyone but Foster find her immediately and bring her into custody.' "Wait what you talking about?" said Agent Coulson "She's was pregnant with Thor's child he should be just turned one" "What?"

"Sir, we have a surprise" said Maria Hill "What is it Agent?" "Well, Gabriel Zachary Foster her so her son showed up in a crate with a note that said that she is dead. I'm sorry but this last child. I say we take the children and leave and go Virginia or Pennsylvania. Now I'm sorry but we can't risk their lives if you don't mind I would like to the one to choose the agents that come with the me because if you haven't seen it there is fixing to be a revolution." "Sir, I agree with her. I would like to leave tonight and we have a safe house set up with supplies and weapons we should be good to."

Nick had a look on his face when he said "I'm good with that take the children and leave but Agent Coulson you're staying to help me. As for you as you Agent Hill you leave in three hours say goodbyes and be ready to go."

And with that Fury walked out of the room.

"You know I was starting to come up with a cool name for Rosemary like star-spangled girl or wait for it American girl I mean there are multiple options here." Said Phil.

Agent Hill look to looked at Phil and said" Phil I think the miss you most of all." And with that Agent Hill walked out the door with Primrose.

* * *

THANK YOU!


	3. Life After the Games

Authors note: Thank you guys so much for reading my story. To my anonymous reviewer thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few of the characters mentioned.

So this'll be taking place when it is just Katniss and Peeta left in the ring.

T for language

Katniss POV:

It was Peeta and I left in the ring. President Snow came on and laughed saying" You silly children you honestly think your are both going home. Delusional you are. Choose one who will die in peace."

I looked at Peeta and said "You go home I have too much blood on my hands and I don't think I can look myself if you don't go home."

He looked at me and said "You're going home you have a family you have a best friend and most of all you are Mocking –jay. It was destined to win this game even if it means sacrificing myself. Kat I love you and the only thing I know is that when you take the capital you shoot the arrow through his heart." He whispered in my ear.

With one look he jumped off into the dog's last thing I heard him say was fight like a dog scratch like a cat and fly like a bird"

And with that I broke down and cried. I cried for him for Rue for the way I killed the boy for everything whatever happened. I felt something break and I think it was my heart. Actually know was my heart. And with that I stood up and hold up three fingers to know that his death will be avenged.

Time skip In district 12

When I first got off the train I was surrounded by my friends. Rosemary came up to me and whispered in my ear "This death was not in vain he will be avenged by my hand and yours." I looked up at her and started to cry again.

I heard her mother say let's get her home. "Do you want to go to your new home or old home?" asked Rosemary. I would like to go to my old home please." I said. We didn't live on the poor side we were actually pretty wealthy considering the moms never worked there her life sometimes I wonder what she did before the districts came into action. My mom is Maria Hill Rosemary and I are her daughters on the same age as Rose. Whenever we asked if we twins she says "no oh Lord no you guys are not twins."

Agent Maria Hill POV

I've hold a meeting with fellow Shield agents. When there'll showed up I said " I think it's time we told the kids about their true identities."

Agent Hudson asked "do we have to just let them live a normal life in the districts?"

"A normal life, a normal life, they will never live a normal life the kids are the kids superheroes of people that would not want them to grow up in this world in this horrible unforgivable torturous world. Katniss came back from the games a different girl you can see the haunted look in her eyes. She feels guilty. She sees it as her fault, I can't live with that guilt, I know Rose feels guilty to. So as far as a normal life these children will never live a normal life." I rated.

"Agent Hill if we tell these children is a real parents are don't you think Capital will try to kill them hurt them? God only knows what they're doing to their parents." Said Agent Hudson.

"Look tonight I have to meet here and I will tell them whether you guys like it or not they have a right to know they all lost their parents to Hydra I will be damned lose these children to. I'm pretty sure Director Fury and Agent Coulson would want better for the kids."

"Okay, so say we tell them how to we know that they will flip out what do we do then?" Said an agent in the back of the room.

"We pull up the videos that were made because of this we sit them down and have them watch them. Round up all the kids tell them to meet me here and tell them that it's very important to let no one know they are meeting me here." I said "someone signed Prim out of the orphanage."

Anonymous POV

I felt like I just woke up in the deep sleep looking around the room I see the others waking up to. When I look up I see my wife just waking up to. All of a sudden we hear this booming laughter. Looking up I see this man he looks really familia.

Then he shouts out with a thick accent "Your children are making quite the splash thinking they can take on the capital why one of your daughters even made it back from the hunger games's."

"What are the hunger games?" I shout back.

"Why dear Sir we send 24 kids from ages 12 to 18 to kill each other and only one walks out alive. Can you guys guess which one made it back?" Fear shot through all of us. The realization that our daughter and sons could be dead started to sink in. All the women in the room look at their husbands start to cry.

But soon Bruce shouted out "Which child made it back and our all our children dead?"

"No she was the first one to go all your other children are alive. Why it was dear little Katniss who made it back alive. She did manage to kill five tributes quite a show that little girl put on. She is quite good aim with the a bow and arrows. Why Clint you ought to be proud you made the perfect little assassin. You and Natasha should be proud."

You could see the pain and agony on their faces. Natasha looked like she wanted to cry. When she shouted "This is not the life of my daughter or son."

"Ways to torture your children are much harder now. But even little Rosemary can put on quite the act. She is spirit of a fighter and can throw a nice right hook."

Peggy looked up at the man and said "I thought Steve killed you Red skull." And with that the room gasped.

"No he didn't" said Red skull

And with that the room was knockout gas was thrown in the room. I looked at everyone's faces before we passed out.

No that was not Steve's or Clint's.

Please leave a review

See you later

Love, Miranda


	4. Dam my life

Rosemary's point of view

So Katniss and I walked into the meeting room to find the others. "Does anyone know what this meeting is about?" said Prim.

"No, but it better be good." said Gale. "I'm supposed to be going trapping with Katniss." All of a sudden, Maria hill walked into the meeting room.

She says, "Thank you for coming. We have many things to discuss. First off, Rose and Kat, I am not your mom, and you two are not related."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said the girls in unison. "Can you please explain why our lives are big lie," said Rose.

Katniss point of view

"First Peeta, now this. Is my life just one big lie? I mean honestly." Maria looks at Katniss and says, "Your real parents were amazing people. And so were yours Rose."

"Why are you telling us this now?" said Gale. "Because if I don't, after everything has happened with Katniss, you deserve to know." "Oh, so what? Are I and Gale related? And are Rose and I cousins?

"Actually you and Gale are brother and sister. And Rose isn't even related to you. As for Zach and Prim, Zach your mother is dead as far as we know. And your father is on a different planet."

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events," said Zach.

"What about me? Are my parents dead or aliens?" coming from Prim.

"No your parents like everyone else's were abducted," said Maria. "Have you guys heard of Hydra?" she continued on….. "They were a military group in World War 2. This group was bent on world domination. They were supposed to have been stopped by Captain America. Captain America was Rosemary's dad. He was very much like you Rose. He didn't like bullies either. As for you Vanessa, your father was Tony Stark."

"So you're saying I have a reason to be a smartass?" said Vanessa. I couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden Rosemary got up and walked out of the room, no more like ran.

Rosemary point of view

I was furious. So I ran out, everything I've ever known is just a lie. I ran out of the building and just kept running. I don't know how far out I was until I heard this humming noise. When I looked up, I saw I was surrounded by troops. Being scared, I decided to stand up, I said, "What do you want with me?" All of a sudden there was a booming laughter and a man with a red head stepped forward and said, "Why young lady, I can take you to your parents."

"No, you cannot."

"Yes I can. Do you know who I am?"

"No I do not."

"I am Red Skull, Leader of Hydra."

Fear shot through me. I looked around. I was out number by a lot.

I got an idea. "Well it was nice meet you. But I got to go. Bye!"

I started to run when a hand reached out and grabbed my throat. Red Skull started to laugh at me.

Then he said, "You honestly think I was going to let you run away? Foolish young girl," I started to hyperventilate because I couldn't breathe. He threw me to the ground really hard.

"Well." I said, "I thought it could be a start to getting out of here but I see I have to fight my way out." I got into a fighting stance and started fighting for my life. When all of a sudden someone came up from behind me and wrapped their arms around me. The last thing I remember was Red Skull saying be very careful. She is the Captain's daughter and I need her in one piece. I blacked out thinking; I am never going to see my family or friends again.

Red Skulls point of view

"Well that was an interesting turn of events," said troopers, "she has a mean right hook," said the other. "I think she may have broken my jaw."

"That's when I said she was going to be a fighter and I meant it. Bring the other girl out. All of a sudden, a girl that looked a lot like Rosemary appeared." Scan her mind, act like her, gain the trust of the others, and make sure you don't screw up." "Yes sir," the look alike said. "Let's leave troops." "And make sure Rosemary is tied up very tight."

Steve's point of view

Peggy and I woke up in a new cell separated from the others." Well this was an unexpected turn of events." I said. "Well there's fixing to be one more turn of event." A voice only known as Red Skulls, "Say hello to your lovely daughter." Rosemary was lead into the cell and thrown down rather roughly. Peggy rushed forward to help her up. She got up and looked rather scared.

"What exactly happened?" she said with a slight twang in her voice. Peggy just hugged her. "Ok, I can see this lady is slightly crazy." "This lady, I said, is your mother." "And this is your father," said Red Skulls voice.

"You kidnapped my daughter?" I said with rage in my voice. "Yes. She put up quite the fight. She also managed to take out four of my best guards before they got her."

I was seen red. When she spoke up. "I am with my family?" She started to cry, she was overjoyed with happiness.

I reached forward to hug her when she jumped at me and gave me the biggest hug a girl could give. All I did was hug back taking in deep breaths when Peggy smiled and said, "Be mad later, right now enjoy the fact that we have our daughter back."

Katniss point of view

After Rose ran out, I looked at everyone before I went to find her. Gale said wait up but I didn't. It took me a while before I found her. She was crying, so all I did was hug her.

Look a like's point of view

These poor stupid people have no idea what they're going to get into. When Gale ran through the woods, all I did was smile at him before we started to walk back


	5. Life is a lie

A/N: thank you to laughing ladybug for helping me edit this and Previous chapter.

Rosemary's point of view

So I am sitting here this makeshift bed talking to my dad and mom. "Then he kept saying how he was beat up in that alley in that parking lot and behind that diner." Said Peggy. When I looked at my dad his face turn red and I started to laugh." And then he called me and he called me a beautiful dame. Now he has a clue on how to treat a woman." She finished.

"Now I know where I get it from, you didn't away from a fight I don't run away from a fight. Makes perfect sense I can't wait to tell the others. They will get a kick out of this. Especially Katniss, Primrose and Vanessa. I always get into a fight with one of them backing me up. Most of the time it was Primrose. The one time it was the four of us versus the 12th-graders. Let's just say I'm glad you guys were not there because the four musketeers got their butts handed to them on a silver platter." I paused; thinking of all the good moments and fights that the four of us have gotten into. But I continued on, "Everything started changed after Katniss went to the hunger games."

I tried my best to not show my emotions. But it was hard I started to tear up thinking about how Katniss volunteered for Prim before I could. We have to deal you see if Vanessa got picked Katniss was going to volunteer for her, but if Prim got picked I was supposed to volunteer not her. Then we both knew that Prim and Vanessa were not going to make it in the games and that her and me might have a chance. It tore me up how she volunteered. I was going to yell out before she put her hand over my mouth and yelled for me. So now you see it should have been I not her to go to games. This why I feel bad whenever the games are mentioned.

My dad had noticed my discomfort looked at me and said "What's wrong Rose?" I just lied and said nothing just like always.

When the guard walked by he said, "Get up all three of you is going to meet the others."

"Why are going to meet the others?" I said trying to be as difficult as possible. The guard you shot me a look and said" you're the girl that broke the best friend jaw?"

"The one of the only. Would you like an autographed?" I said being a smartass. "Just shut up before we put knockout gas in the pen again," he said. I just looked him a dirty look before being quiet. When I looked at mom and dad they just laughed and said, "Must you be so difficult?" All I did was nod my head before being let out of the room.

Primrose's point of view

Something was off about Rose she didn't have the usual don't mess with me look on she had on a smile which is very unusual since the games. I watched her walk by when she stopped to help the town drunk I knew something wasn't right. She and the town drunk did not get along at all. Last time I saw the town drunk he fell over and acted like a turtle and when Rose try to help him up he kicked her in the stomach really hard. After Rose walked away you could see the confused look on his face. I went to find Vanessa or Katniss and was going to explain what happened when Rose jumped out in front of me.

"Hi there Rose, what are you up to?" I said as casually as possible.

"Oh nothing" she said a little too happy for her. "You feeling okay, Rose," I asked cautiously.

"Well now that you mention it," she paused and looked around "why don't we go into the woods I have something to show you." I looked at her a little afraid. "Actually why don't we go in find Vanessa or Katniss and have one of them come with us to." Rose looked hurt as she said "don't you trust me I mean we are like best friends." I decided to follow her. That was a stupid mistake. When we got to the spot I heard this humming noise. When I turned around to asked Rose what was going on a net shot over me. I tried to fight it but all it did was electrocute me into unconsciousness. All of a sudden the net was being ripped off of me and I was being carried onto what I believe was a hovercraft. Last thought going through my mind was I'm going to kill Rose Before I completely blacked out.

Bruce's point of view

I was still trying to comfort Annabelle when our cell door opened and a girl was thrown to the ground. The necklace she was wearing fell out of her shirt. As I had a closer look at it I realized it was a pink rose with a jade stone in the center. I knew that necklace from anywhere it was Prim's necklace. Annabelle rushed forward to help the girl up. I just kept staring at the girl as a realized that it was my baby girl who I haven't seen since that fateful horrid night.

She looked up and I looked into her blue eyes. She just stared back into mine. When she spoke it sounded like angels. "Where am I and who the hell are you two?" She asked quite nervously.

Annabelle spoke up the first time and said" We are your parents." Still looking sad she said, "You are my parents. I do have parents that quite a shocker there." That's when I spoke up and said" what do you mean you do have parents?" "Someplace name shield took us away when you guys disappeared. My agents that were assigned to protect me died of sickness when I was very young. So I grew in the local orphanage. Can I hug you just got my parents back and am really, really, really happy see." She started to do a happy dance. All I did was laugh and say yes. She jumped on me and hugged me really hard to motion for Annabelle to join in to. Smiling she did join in.

Just then the guard walked by and said" we're going to transfer you to meet with the others. I hope you cooperate because if you don't the building is going to get blown sky high."

As we filed out of the room Prim went stiff but kept walking with me. She grabbed my hand really tight and started to cut off circulation to my hand. I was going to ask her what was wrong but we got to the meeting room to see everyone plus the new face.

Rosemary's point of view

The door opened and revealed Primrose holding some older man's. I'm taking guess in saying that's her dad. When she exclaimed" they got you to. One second you are walking next to me in the next you are gone." She said.

"What? I was never walking next you." I trailed off "they have a look-alike that looks just like me because I've been here for a day or two." She sighed in relief ,"That's good I thought you'd gone crazy because you were helping the town drunk and I know you would never ever do that after what he did to you. " We both started to laugh. When this man piped up I think it was Tony Stark not quite sure though and said "What about our kids are they okay?" Before I could answer a man walked into the room and sure enough it was President Snow. And with that the room went quiet.


	6. Death is part of life

authors note please review and tell me what you think. thank you to my Beta reader laughing ladybug

* * *

Katniss point of view

It's been about a month. The others are noticing how Primrose and Rosemary are acting very weird. Rose had called a meeting that just ended. When Primrose and Rosemary walked out of the room the other stayed behind.

Gale was the first to speak up "okay, so I placed a bug Rose's jacket. We should find out what's going. As soon as Vanessa finds the station that the frequency is on will be good to get." And sure enough Vanessa yells out" Eureka I have found the frequency. No need for applause just thanks me later."

Soon Rose and Prim's voice comes through the radio. "Those idiots actually feel they can pull it off and attacked the Capital their delusional," said Primrose. We each look at each other in shock before any of us can say anything. Maria Hill walks into the room and gives us a weird look. Before she could speak up Rosemary voice comes through speaker "We better alert the Capital because this could be catastrophic if they actually get through."

All of a sudden Maria exclaims "What the hell is going on! Are Rosemary and Primrose working from the Capital?" "No their not, they can't, hope to God there since give me headaches think about it." I said. Called them back here now make it discrete tell them this change plates I don't care just get them back here now!" I was yelling right now anger is dammed. Gale just got off the phone he told me that they were coming back.

The 5 min. later Rose and Prim walks through the door. They looked slightly nervous. "So you were planning on telling the Capital we were going to attack." Rose spoke up "Are you talking about?" she said innocently. 'Cut the **, I know exactly what you're up to. Vanessa you please play back the message." Rose voice came through clear as day just like the first. "Well we're screwed "said Primrose.

Gale and Zack grabbed the girls as they tried to flee. "Gale why are you doing this can't you see it's me Rose," said the look alike.

"No you're not Rose I know. Rose is not a turncoat and she's definitely not a rat" said Gale. Gale looked at me "What do you think happened to the real girls." He said.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I said. I was on the verge of tears. The thought of the best friend being a turncoat killed me inside just little. I don't think my heart take much of the pain. All the sudden the look-alikes turning to people and never see.

"What the hell was that? What did you just to Rose?" I was practically screaming at the end of the sentence.

"Nothing" they both said in unison. They continued on, "We are mutants. We shape shift into whatever Red Skull wants. Both of your friends are in Capital custody. They are both with their parents." These people are seriously ** me off. They both shouted "Hail Hydra "before swallowing a Cyanide tooth.

"God dammit to hell. What are we supposed to do now our little informants killed themselves," said Vanessa.

"We have to get rid of the bodies. I'm thinking we should call Agent Hill back now because she'll be the one they'll be able to fix this little mess" I said in a panicky voice. The four of us looked back at the bodies to see them deteriorate into dust.

"Well that's one less thing to take care. How is it even possible for them deteriorating into dust," said Vanessa. "I'm no genius figure it out I'm just here for muscle," Said Zach. "No kidding didn't figure you had a brain. Come on you act like brainless idiot twenty-four seven. And you can speak a full sentence man must be a lot of hard work on Today," said Vanessa. I just looked at Gale and cracked a smile.

"Should we even alert Maria because I'm a little worried for her sanity right now she just found out Rosemary and Primrose has been taken by the Capital and to I really need to continue." I said.

"The hovercraft I have been working on used along Shield or still do. All I know is I have a pretty good chance of getting it in the air with her help," said Vanessa. "Are you sure it belongs to shield? I hate to be negative right now but we need to be sure because we just can't drag her along." I cut him off before he could say anything else. "She was a Shield agent, second in command at that. I'm pretty sure she can help us because you know hard it is to go into a fight with four people." I said looking at him.

"I was second in command shield." Maria walked into the room. "You need to quit walking in on us. I'm going to put a bell around your neck," said Vanessa. Maria looked unfazed by that comment but I could tell she was dying to Smile on inside. She continued on saying" I was second in command shield I also know that you are going to rescue your friends. But if you're going to do that at least let me take some agents with us I took all the top agents when I left shield so we to be prepared in case this happened."

Suddenly Vanessa shouted out "Is that the reason you had Katniss, Rosemary, Primrose and I take gymnastics and fighting classes since we can walk. And you told us how we cannot tell a single soul because you could be punished for it." Maria just simply nodded her head. "The reason Katniss, Rosemary, Gale and Zack are so good at fighting is because their parents fought. Katniss, Gale your parents were master assassins your dad was good with the bow and arrow just like you Kat and Gale your mom was the best KBG agent ever seen. And Zack your dad is the God of thunder. And the reason you are good at astronomy is because your mom was a scientist. Vanessa your dad was the most brilliant mechanic brainiest man out there. I am pretty sure you know the history of how he came to be Ironman because you have hacked into our database." All Vanessa did was crack a smile and nod her head "You guys need better firewalls because the one you have suck major time."

Before Maria could speak up in alarm went off. "It's a bunch of soldiers coming in from the right and left." Said Vanessa as she pulled up the big screen "What do we do now?" said Zack you could see that he was looking for a fight. All of a sudden the alarm went off and the soldiers disappeared. Just to reappear in the room we were in. Vanessa said" Looks like we are getting a free ride to the Capital." She said as she cracked a smile.

"I take it you're Tony Stark daughter." Sudden new voice a big man correction a tall freakishly red man walked into the room.

"Red Skull" breathed out Maria. When you looked at her you saw the determination with a slight glance of fear in her eye.

"Why I have a fan here already knows me." Said the tall red man that reminded you of the devil in books and stories you have read or seen.

"Are you here to take us to the capital or kill us?" I said trying not to let my voice falter as I was scared and I didn't want to let him see it.

"We are taking you to the Capital, everyone but Maria." He said. And with that he took out a gun and shot Maria in the stomach twice. She fell to the ground crying out in pain. Vanessa shot forward at the same time I did. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I landed next to her.

"Don't die I need you you're my mom is a person supposed to take care me." I said as I choked on a sob. "What are we supposed to tell Rose?" Maria looked at me and said "tell her", her breath becoming labored as it was getting hard for her to breath, " tell her I love her, I love you. I love all of you guys. I don't regret any of my decisions I made for…." She took one final breath before the light faded out of her eyes. Vanessa was crying screaming for her to wake up. When I looked up I saw Gale and Zack stiffened up and look at me. Look back down at the dead body and said "I love you mom I will always love you. You saved our lives," I close her eyes and kissed her forehead.

I rose up in pure anger. I looked at Red Skull and said "I'm going to laugh when Rose takes the knife to your throat and slices it open." I looked down to see Vanessa still crying before I attacked Red Skull. I don't know how many soldiers Gale, Zack or I took out before tranquilizer darts were shot into our legs.

The last thing I remember was falling next to Maria's body and looking at the blood around it

* * *

such a sad chapter. Please review thank you!


	7. Life is hard so be happy

Rosemary's point of view

The meeting with Snow didn't go as well as planned. He managed to take away Prim and me away from our parents.

Flashback

"Hello, I am President Snow leader of this new glorious place" I looked at Primrose and just started laughing she joined in was about 5 min before we stopped. All the adults in the room looking at us like we were suicidal which I think we were.

"Did you just say glorious place all one sentence? I'm sorry I think you meant to say was hellacious hellhole where children go to die for your sick demented pleasure." I said sarcasm dripping off of every word. I looked at Prim and she decided joined in on the fun.

"Well you mastered the sick demented part. My best friend is heartbroken because of you," said Prim clearly getting mad.

"While the Capital wanted a good love story and what better way than to kill the man that saved her life," Said Snow. I was mad. Looking around the room you could see the pain in fear in everyone's eyes.

"Now that you guys are here time for the keynote speaker, oh before I forget there will be a surprise." With that he walked out of the room.

"So what about our kids are they safe? What are they like," almost everyone said in a big rush. I looked at Prim and said "You take this my head hurts."

She looked at me sympathetically "You got another headache don't you?" I nodded my head started rub my eyes.

As Prim started to explain to everyone I laid my head down on the table. "How often do you get headaches like this," asked Bruce.

I looked up at him and said "Only when I have been to hell and back which is twice in my life now." I laid my head down on the table again. My mom reached over and started to rub my back.

Suddenly the door opened and we were told to get up because we were going back to our cells. When we got up he told us that Prim and I were going to our own cell away from our parents. Prim started to cry. I reached over to her and said "Come on let's we will see our parents again." We got put in the cell with Prim still crying.

All of a sudden a voice boomed through speakers. I recognize the voices President Snow "Did you know that Rosemary was the one that was supposed to go for you instead of Katniss? Of course not you foolish girl." Prim looked at Rose "What is he talking about Rose?"

"Katniss and I were supposed to volunteer if you or Vanessa ever got picked. Katniss was supposed to volunteer for Vanessa and I was supposed to volunteer for you." "Why," was all she could ask.

"Because you and Vanessa are not the best fighter. You guys are brainiacs of the team and that's what we promised Maria."

"That's why you had a haunted look in your eyes because it should've been you not Kat to got sent to the games," Prim asked. "Yes" was all I could say.

End of flashback

Prim was a little mad at first but realized that it was her for her safety. We have been sitting in a cell for about three or four days. We were so bored with counting although block and lines in the cell and compared numbers. Down the hall there was a commotion. I heard yelling "let go of me now before collapse your windpipe," Said the familiar voice that I only knew as Katniss. I looked at Prim and smiled "I wonder how they got here," Prim said.

I heard Vanessa's voice then Gale's and Zack's. Our cell door open and troop said "Get up, hands in front of you." As we were let out of the cells there stood our small Army. "You know the point of you guys staying on the outside was to break in and get us out," as I motioned to Prim.

"It's Rose," said Gale.

"No, really it took you this long to figure it out." Said Prim sarcasm thick on every word she said.

"What the hell? That's my job not yours. Sarcasm is my thing not yours," said Vanessa. I laughed at our group's exchange.

We're being led down the cell blocks. You could see the guards getting mad at us, so we just kept getting louder and louder singing the songs and cracking jokes. A guard asked us to be quiet. We just let Vanessa handle it… It went something like this "You Sir, are an uptight … Man who is just going to end up on his knees one day of the wrong man." The guard got very red and shut up pretty fast. The others just cracked a smile. We heard laughter.

"So that's my daughter, just like her dad smartass," said Tony Stark the others just laughed really hard.

The guards stopped and open my parents cell took off me and cuffs and through me in to the cell really hard just like the first time. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?" I said as my mom helped me off the ground again. My dad looked mad again. I just smiled at him.

I noticed the others being put with their parents. Well this is going to be interesting.

Vanessa's point of view

I felt like being a smartass was just a natural thing for me. The cell door opened and I was tossed in. A woman with red hair rushed forward to help me up. I looked at her weirdly "Will stop hugging me mysterious woman? I do not even know who you are!"

"Why I'm your mom. And you see that man sitting on the bed; he's your dad." And with that he got off the bed and gave me a big hug.

I wanted to leave a cliffhanger but I am tried Sorry

Review please

Night Miranda Donham


	8. Plan A,B or C

Vanessa's point of view  
So my dad got up off the bed and gave me a big hug. They introduced themselves. And we sat there and talked for what seemed like hours.  
"So it's a technology like out there?" My dad asked trying to figure out what he had to work with.  
"Will do you want the honest answer or the sugar coated answer?" I said. His face looked conflicted so I just told him "The technology is okay if you live in the right district. We live in coal mining district court so our technology is not that good." He looked sad at that answer, "But SHIELD managed to get us a base set up before the rebellion started." My mom asked, "How did rebellion start?" Before I could answer I heard Rose yelling at us.  
We all went over to see what she was doing. She was using sign language in talking to Kat and the others. They were signing escape plans. I snapped my fingers to get their attention we started to sign plans of escape. Now we had to figure out how to tell them without spilling the secret of what we're going to do.  
I turned back to my parents. "Sign language is a dead language. Anyone with hearing problems either had it fixed or died in the rebellion," I whispered. "That's why Maria (God rest her soul) made us learns it."  
Katniss point of view  
Gale and I have been put in a cell with a blonde haired man and a red-haired woman. I was tired, hurt and sad. I just lost my adoptive mom to a man that looked like the devil.  
Gale spoke up first "Guessing by the way the others acted you're our parents." I wanted to cry, before I knew what was happening I found myself hugging the red-haired woman. She felt stiff but then relaxed and gave me a big hug.  
"She's not really like this but all I knows she's been to hell and back and it's not fair for her." ,said Gale.  
"What happened," asked Clint. "Did you get the full rundown on the hunger games?"  
"Yes and no."  
" Well it wasn't pretty. She lost so much it wasn't fair at the end. And now she's lost her adoptive mom I'm afraid that if she loses one more thing that it won't be pretty," said Gale  
I looked up from my mom she looked down at me and said "You have such pretty eyes they look just like your dad's." She helped me stand up. I hugged my dad. With that started talking. We talked about my amazing skill with a bow and how badass Gale is with hand to hand combat. It felt like hours when all the sudden we heard Rose yelling. We got up and Rose signing to us the escape plane. We stood there looking at each other and realized that this just could work. With that we explained what going on to our parents.  
"So you actually think it will work," signed Gale to me "yes" I signed back.

* * *

Rosemary's point of view  
It was almost time for the two guards to be making their rounds. I saw them rounding the corner. With that I did a bird whistle that was signal it was on.  
"Oh my God," Shouted Gale as Katniss fell to the ground. The guards rushed over to her in panicked. One guard Fumbled with the keys as he tried to open the door. When he finally got it open he rushed into Katniss. And with that the plan kicked into action. When the guard reached down he realized it was too late as the other guard fell to the ground he panicked trying to fumble with his gun. I just laughed as Katniss crashes his windpipe.  
They started to unlock the cells. "God if this works I better get a pay raise." I said half serious half joking. We're making our way through the prison trying to figure out how to get out when Vanessa " I found a computer. How much do you want to bet I can hack into the system," she said in her singing voice. "Then get to it because we need to find an armory," said my dad.  
Although sudden I heard voices and looked at the others. "How did they find us this fast," Prim said. I looked at Katniss "You still have a tracking chip in your arm don't you," I said. Realization crossed her and a long string of cuss words came out." We have to get it out somehow," said her mother. Vanessa still working ** the computer said "Isn't it powered by the beat of your heart? Because we can trick it into thinking you're dead by electrocuting the spot it was put in at." Prim spoke up and said "It makes sense. Are there scissors in the desk or something? Because we can cut a power cord and use it to electrocute the said spot." Bruce spoke up and said, "It has to be a low current so it doesn't electrocute her heart."  
The voices are getting louder and louder. "I found out where the armory is located," said Vanessa. "We can go the air system without going through the halls because it's right below us." Her dad spoke up and said looking at Bruce "We can have someone make a whole through the floor."  
"Tony, I don't think that's a good idea right now," said Bruce.  
Zack spoke up and said "Unless you're super strong there's no way of getting through a concrete floor."  
"Have you ever heard of the Hulk?" Prim spoke up with a smile on her face "Just go dad we all know who Hulk is." With that Bruce Banner turned into a giant green monster.  
" Hulk smash" the monster said. The door opened with force it when flying off the hinges. The Hulk started jumping up and down on the floor.  
"Well about dam time a rescue mission was put into play" said a tall African American man with an eye patch on one eye.  
Before we could speak up and ask he was we felt through to the next floor. "Hulk do good," asked the giant green monster. "Hulk did a great job," said Prim smiling.  
Okay back to the African American man "Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Nick Fury."

* * *

Author's note

My dad is coming home soon so my not be able to post a chapter 4 a while

Please leave a review they make me smile

Loves Miranda


	9. Is this why?

Katniss' point of view  
Who the is hell Nick Fury? "Where is Agent Hill?" He asked. We looked at each other. Rose and the other had the same look on their face. "Yes, where is Agent Hill?" asked Rose.  
"She's ..." I paused looking at Rose and Prim they were looking at me they look like they knew," She's gone." "What you mean gone?" asked Rose and Prim at the same time.  
"She's dead." I said trying not to choke up on my emotions.  
"How, what happened, who did it?" asked Rose, trying not to cry.  
Red skull." Was all I said. I could see the pain in everyone's face. When I looked at Nick then Rose they look very upset.  
All the sudden Rose yelled "Get me a knife to kill that bastard." She went to the door before she could open it Zack and Gale grabbed her. It killed me to see her like this I've only seen her like this twice well actually three times.

Flashback

It was time for the 15th annual Hunger Games. We were all nervous you never know what happened. Rose left little early. "I wonder what she's up to," asked Gale. He was nervous so he came over to walk us to the reaping. We were all nervous for some reason.  
When we got to the reaping they saw Prim, Vanessa and Zack but no Rose. Gail noticed me looking around and asked" Do you see Rose yet?" "No" I replied  
"What's wrong?" said Vanessa.  
"Rose left early this morning and I haven't seen her since this morning." I explained to everyone.  
All of a sudden we saw Rose walking in with Dimitri the 18-year-old from down the street. He was tall like 6 foot 5 or 6 foot 6 the hottest brown eyes you will ever see and the nice his body any man could ever have. Prim Vanessa and I got the biggest smiles. Vanessa was singing" Rose has got a boy toy; Rose has got a boy toy." Prim joined in and started snapping her fingers and sing-along. I just shook my head and smiled.  
The reaping was about to start us all got into our areas. I stood next Rose "So how long Dimitri thing going on?" A smile came across her face" About two years." "What!" I said a little too loud getting looks from the peacekeepers. "Two years, two years," I would elbow Prim standing next to me but that knowing squeaky voice came on stage  
"Welcome, welcome to the 15th annual Hunger Games." Said Jasmine Hall with her and usually purple hair and long creepy nails. We watched the traditional tape saying how district 13 was bombed and all that stuff.  
Once the video is over Jasmine spoke up and said, "Ladies first." The first name was Catherine Donovan she was just 15. She was tall thin and very dirty. It was so sad she walked up on the stage, and gave us sad look for shaking hands with Jasmine. District 12 has never had a winner so without the stood there in silence like every year.  
"Gentleman next," said Jasmine. "Dimitri Donham" I looked at Rose saw her world shatter.  
He walked up a grim look on his face. When he looked at Rose his face betrayed him when he saw Rose in my arms crying her little heart out. I mouth to him "Come back Rose please." He just nodded at me before being taken into the peacekeepers building. We departed going into the building as fast as Rose could run. She got into the room and hugged Dimitri with all her might. They talked and talked until the peacekeepers came in to take him out before he left Rose gave him her blue and white cross made out of horseshoe nails.  
Days went on and watch the Hunger Games. Catherine didn't make it past the first slaughter. Dimitri made it almost to the end before it happened there were two tributes left one from district 5 and the other from district 1. They were forced to the middle of the area of the weapons taken away. The capital wanted a good fight and that's what they got. The girl from district 1 was fighting the boy from district 5  
It was going strong when district 5 killed the girl. He turned to find Dimitri. The cross was hanging on his neck sad smile on his face. It was a heated fight they both landed some pretty good blows to each other when Dimitri stumbled. I knew that was the end because he felt down he stumbled to get back up but it was too late the boy from district 5 jumped on him and smashed his head with a rock. The capital's anthem came on the cannon fired and Rose lost it she was crying screaming begging for it all to be a dream just a horrible messed up dream.  
It all became true when Rose saw Dimitri's body in the coffin. His mother gave back the cross. She clung to it with dear life. The funeral was short and simple.  
I wondered what happened if one of us was forced to go to the game I wondered how we would all hold up in the end I was looking at Rose and realized it would be all the same to us.  
End of flashback  
"Maria was Rosemary's and mine adoptive mother I always had a feeling Rose would take it worse." I said explaining to everyone but didn't know.  
"We have to get out of here," said Gale. Vanessa had managed to find trucks and cars. "We should be able to hotwire them." she said  
"We need to get out here now," a new voice said.  
"No really, I think Gale just covered that." Said Vanessa was sarcasm thick in her voice.  
"You must be Vanessa Stark right?" The new voice said.  
"Who are you?" was all she said.  
"Coulson, Agent Phil Coulson."  
Before any of us could say anything Zack yelled" We got company."

Please review and tell me what you think…..

Good Night


	10. You will fight

Sadness is emotional pain associated with, or characterized by feelings of disadvantage, loss, despair, helplessness, sorrow, and rage

Rosemary's point of view  
She is dead. She is gone. The last thing I said to her was to leave. Her, Dimitri, Katniss, it's like the world is against me. A man once said "trust no one for evening your shadows abandon you in the dark." Smart man I think every time I hear the quote. I was serious upset. It's like he's trying to take everything from me. I hear Zack yelling. It snaps me out of my safe place. The place where Dimitri's live Katniss never went to the game and most of all adoptive mom was still alive.  
"How many," I hear voice say.  
"Twelve to thirteen at the most," Zack says.  
"All we have to do is take Rose…"  
"No" I spoke up  
"No?" Said Kat  
"I'm staying here and helping you fight whether you like it or not," I said with fierceness of my voice. My dad spoke up "Are you sure that's a good idea? I am worried about you!" It was easy to hear the concern in his voice.  
I turned to Vanessa "Get into the vehicles." Then I looked at Prim "When we get out here I want you to blow the place sky high."  
"Got it," said Prim get looks from the others. She smiled "It's is a little secret I'll let you in on it later."  
I turned and looked at the hulk "Hulk smash." I nodded my head. I looked at everyone. You could see the sadness in the parents' eyes. There's a sudden bang on the door.  
"Okay, Kat and Zack with me. Gale Vanessa and Prim you get the parents to the vehicles will be up as soon as we can. If…" I paused thinking ,"if we're not out in 20 minutes. I want you to blow place without any hesitation we can't risk the parents getting caught."  
As the parents opened their mouth to protest the door flew open and people stormed in. Kat brought up the bow with an arrow are ready in place as Zack and I got into fighting positions. "Go now "I yelled at the others. Kat released the bow and arrow is flying through a man's heart. I started kickboxing the nearest man, and Zack doing the same. When I turned to see if they made it out I saw Clint and my dad looking back pride and sadness flowing off of them all at the same time my dad went first and then Clint. Prim looking back to see me. I nodded at her before she left.  
We were just getting down to the last man when the devil appeared." You know ignorance was your father's best trait and I see you got it to," Said Red Skull. I laughed "Yes, I was told that a lot." Kat and Zack had just finished up the last of the remaining men." I hope you know that when you die the knife I used will be dole so it hurts. To make you feel the pain I felt the loss everything," I said threateningly.  
At the snap of my fingers a flash grenade went off and red skull went flying. "Ignorance sometimes is the best tool." I yelled as Kat, Zack and I slipped out of the room.  
"Well, I managed to grab more arrows and a few guns," said Katniss.  
"You remember the way out right," asked Zack. Before I could answer we heard yelling and It sounded like Gale. We got up there to see Vanessa opening up a hovercraft. I saw Gale and Prim fighting the few people. More were coming so Kat loaded the bow and shot. Gale and the others looked up with relief in their eyes.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a grappling hook with you?" I asked.  
"Why yes; yes I do," said Katniss. She got it out shot it on to a raptor and got the rope. With a good tug it was secure. "Man I wish I had a sword. I could swing in like a pirate," said Zack.  
I laughed at him. With that he swung down to join the fighting. The rope came swinging back "Do you want to go or should I," asked Katniss.  
With a nervous laugh I said" I'll go." Down I went like a pirate have the sudden urge to say "Argg me maity" soon followed Kat. By the time we got down the fighting was over.  
"Is everyone safe and accounted for?" I asked. "Yes." Was all I got from whoever said it.  
"Vanessa can you fly this thing?"  
"Yes I can. But it's a little more high-tech than the one in district 12." She said as she continued on, "I will need a copilot." "I will do it." Said her dad "I'm a fast learner," He continued on.  
"Ummm does anyone know where there's a spare pair of pants." Asked Annabelle as Hulk changed back into Bruce, "before she finished the sentence Prim through a blanket and a pair of pants at her."I knew we were going to need it," said Prim laughing.  
We all started to load the hover craft. Fury spoke up "This used long to SHIELD." "That's what I assume because when shield was overthrown the capital started to use the equipment." Said Vanessa she continued on "Anything they could get their hands on that belong to Shield was used for the capital when it was overthrown." The others just nodded.  
I looked at Prim and said "tick, tick boom." She smiled and the building blow at the snap of her fingers. The adults looked at us in shock all she did was say "My little secret." After we were in the air.  
"I will explain how Shield was overthrown. When the capital took over there were 13 districts each district has a purpose some build stuff some minds stuff others grow stuff. District 12 mines coal, District 13 before was blown up mind graphite and was also where the Capital stored all the weapons and hover crafts. They made a mistake of leaving shield agents in charge. They started a rebellion trying to of the Capital. But it didn't work so to show us that we were at the mercy of them they bombed district 13 and started the hunger games. At first the hunger games was from the ages of 12 to 25 but then they decided to make it the ages of 12 to 18 to make us hurt because of the adults rebelling against them." I said "first it started when Snow was selected to the White House. And then it went downhill when Hydra popped up and explained how Snow could take over and ruin us." The adults looked sad confused mad and so many other emotions.  
"We are coming up and district 12 fly over and drop it in the woods and walked back," asked Vanessa. "Yes so that way we do not have to worry about peacekeepers." "Peace-keepers," asked Steve  
"Yeah they are like cops," said Gale. The adults just nodded their head.  
When we landed we set the plane of fire. And started walking it's probably going to be the longest walk of our lives.

A/N: It has been a week so make me smile By Reviewing Please.


End file.
